


Alien Attraction Coda

by Rini, Saklani



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini/pseuds/Rini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Jason get busy in the hayloft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Attraction Coda

Clark slid a hand under Jason's shirt, amused that he was still wearing his coaching outfit.  He caressed Jason's warm, broad back with a splayed palm, even as he leaned forward to kiss him.  The hay beneath them crackled, as Clark pressed Jason deeper into the pile, opening his mouth with wicked thrusts of his tongue. 

Jason curled a hand in Clark's hair, holding him tight while they kissed.  He settled back into the hay, bending one knee to cradle Clark.  Breaking off from the kiss, Jason tilted his head and then looked at Clark.  "Did you hear something?"  He pushed slightly against Clark's shoulders.  "I think someone might be coming this way."

Clark chuckled and shook his head.  "That's just one of our barn cats, Mister Hairball.  He likes to chase mice in the hayloft."  He kissed Jason's nose.  "I told you, my parents are away for the afternoon.  They won't be back 'til late, and I'll hear them a long time before they could catch us."  His hand slid higher on Jason's back, soothing the tension there. 

"Yeah, okay."  Jason took a deep breath and sank into Clark's touches, tangling his hand in Clark's hair again and pulling him back into their heated kiss.  Using the leverage of his foot on the floor, he rocked his hips against Clark's.

Clark laughed a little into the kiss and pushed Jason deeper into the hay.  He loved the mingled scents of fresh mown hay and Jason and inhaled deeply to fully appreciate them.  He pulled away just long enough to toss his shirt aside and then settled back into Jason to renew their kiss. 

 With Clark's chest bare, Jason couldn't control his urges to touch.  He stroked up and down the broad expanse of Clark's back and then his chest, tweaking each nipple lightly.  He continued to kiss Clark, arching up for deeper and hungrier kisses the longer they made out.

Clark rumbled contentedly into the touches and yanked at Jason's shirt.  He wanted all of Jason's skin available to his avid mouth and hands.  He separated from Jason's mouth with a little groan, but went to work divesting him of all his clothes.  "Want you."

Jason lifted his arms over his head so that Clark could pull off his shirt.  "You can have me anytime, Clark." 

"In the middle of football practice?" Clark asked, lying so their bare chests rubbed against one another.  "All those other guys watching me roll you around the field, fucking you on the goal line?" 

"Would that it were possible, Clark," Jason said.  A deep, dark part of him loved the idea, thrilled at the notion of people watching Clark claim him.

Clark grinned and pressed his face to Jason's chest to suck his right nipple, before biting down lightly.  "You make me so hot," he breathed.  "Want to spread you wide and fuck you deep."

"What's stopping you, Clark?  Why haven't you flipped me over and fucked me hard already?"  Jason pushed at the edges of Clark's desire, egging him to losing control and slide down to the place where he'd take what he wanted.  He loved when Clark lost the last bit of his composure and took him hard.

Clark bit down a little harder on Jason's nipple with a growl.  He rubbed his face against Jason's chest for a moment, struggling to regain his composure.  "Cause once I do, you're going to pass out, like you always do.  And I want you awake and enjoying this a little longer."

Jason laughed, unable to refute Clark's words.  He passed out cold, for a solid hour or more, every time Clark fucked him.  If it weren't for the complete and utter trust he had in his young lover, Jason wouldn't be inclined to let it happen all that often… not that he seemed to have any control over his desires.  "I trust you, but I definitely want to be awake to enjoy this a bit longer, too."

Jason's laughter perked Clark up even more, and he slid up to kiss Jason's full lips, chewing on the lower one.  He slid his hands down Jason's torso, broad hands that could too easily crush this precious life.  The trust Jason bestowed on him both worried and honored him.  He moved so Jason ended up in his lap and leaned into the hay.

Allowing Clark to move them how he wanted, Jason draped himself over Clark's body with a happy sigh.  He nudged at his lover's mouth, flicking his tongue over the lower lip and then delving inside to taste him.  After a few moments Jason pulled back and nipped Clark's lower lip.  "Love your taste."

"Jailbait juicy?" Clark teased.  "Alien apple?"  He squeezed and massaged Jason's fine ass, easily holding each cheek in one hand. 

Jason groaned, dropping his head to Clark's shoulders.  "You did not just say those names."  He rolled his forehead on Clark's collarbone and then nipped at it before dragging his tongue up Clark's throat to his ear where Jason teased him mercilessly.

Clark laughed and moaned in the same breath.  He tilted his head to allow Jason greater freedom and slid a hand down the back of Jason's jeans, tugging at the material enough to feel it give.  "Don't like those names?"

"Not particularly.  I just like to think of you as mine.  My Clark."  Jason chewed Clark's ear and then dragged his teeth down the cord of Clark's throat until he could nibbled at his collarbone again.

"I am yours," Clark vowed.  He slid Jason back to rest on his knees, as he flicked open Jason's jeans and began to strip them off.  "And you are mine.  All mine."

Jason nodded.  "Yeah, I'm all yours, Clark.  Have been since the moment you first touched me." 

"I owe Lana a large box of chocolate or something, for bringing you to Smallville.  Best thing she ever did for me, besides dumping me."  Clark grinned and kissed Jason again, sliding off his boxers and then stroking Jason's cock, light and slow.

Laughing, Jason pulled Clark in for a heated kiss.  "We both owe Lana a lot... maybe a bouquet of flowers."  He shuddered when Clark's knowing hands moved on his body, arching into the touch.

"And a lot of candy," Clark agreed.  He pulled Jason closer, letting his lover's nude thighs and cock rub against the denim of his jeans.  "For being stupid and letting you go."  He bit down on the junction of Jason's shoulder and neck. 

Jason chuckled again, tipping his head back and to the side.  "We'd have to say it nicer than that, but yes." 

Clark worried the area with his teeth, making another mark on Jason.  He loved putting new ones on Jason every time they were together, though he was careful to leave them out of sight.  "Why?" 

"Well, we don't want to insult her in giving her thanks."  Jason breathed out, trailing his hands over Clark's back. 

Muttering something unfavorable into Jason's skin, Clark tightened his hold and licked a few times at the new wound.  Ever since he had fallen for Jason, his feelings for his old crush had turned cool, so the very mention of her name made him discomfited.  But his mood improved quickly when Jason lay in his arms.  He pressed a kiss to Jason's pulse point, loving the gentle beat. 

"Love the way you mark me."  Jason closed his eyes and tugged Clark's head back up for a kiss. 

Clark took over the kiss instantly, unable to help himself when his instincts kicked in.  He scrambled to his knees and laid Jason on the hay, looking down at his lover with undisguised hunger.  Bending down, he nipped at both of his nipples, before sticking his tongue into the indent of Jason's navel. 

Jason reached up over his head, arching into Clark's touch.  They'd been lovers long enough that he knew how Clark worked.  Once Clark started to manhandle Jason, the only thing he could do was hold on. 

Sliding even farther down, Clark lifted Jason's legs and licked between his cock and testicles.  He sucked each side and then chewed a bit, being very careful.  Once he felt the area was sufficiently attended to, he began to lick at Jason's opening, enjoying the warm, musky muscle. 

Grabbing fistfuls of hay, Jason arched his back and moaned softly.  "God Clark.  So good." 

Lowering Jason back to the ground, Clark kissed him again and then asked, "Want me to suck you, Jason?  Or rub against you until you come?  Or slide into you now?" 

"What do you want, Clark?  You know I'm going to pass out as soon as I come."  Jason held Clark in close and tight, kissing him wherever he could reach. 

Clark sighed and rubbed his head over Jason's chest, nearly purring with happiness.  "Yeah.  You're a wreck that way."  He lifted his hand and touched Jason's cheek. 

"Not my fault.  You're the one who fucks me until I sleep."  Jason turned his head and rubbed it against Clark's palm.

Clark chuckled and eased Jason's legs open.  He settled between them and asked in an innocent tone, "Don't you think I'm a little overdressed?"

"I think you could rectify that situation in the blink of an eye."  Jason smiled at Clark and spread his legs.  "If you're asking me to help, then you're gonna have to let me up."

Clark considered that for a moment and then shook his head.  "I like you where you are."  He leaned down and kissed Jason, sweeping his tongue deep in his mouth.  When he moved to let Jason breathe, he headed straight for his torso, licking and sucking at his nipples and nibbling the sensitive areas of his stomach.

Jason laughed, settling back in the hay, ignoring the way it prickled along his skin.  Clark's touch was of far greater interest, and Jason smiled, tangling both hands in Clark's hair while he used his mouth to explore Jason's chest.  "Love the way you always want to devour me."

"Smell good.  Taste good. Feel good," Clark explained, as he slid lower.  His mouth found Jason's inner thighs, and he nibbled and licked at the deep crevice where they met his torso.  He rubbed his cheek teasingly against Jason's cock, ignoring it otherwise.  When he reached the tenderest part of Jason's thigh, he sucked up another mark.

Crying out, Jason spread his legs wider, holding them open wide to Clark's mouth.  Jason lifted his head, staring intently while Clark sucked up a deep mark that no one would see but them.

Licking over the bruise, Clark pulled back and surveyed his handiwork with satisfaction.  Jason belonged to him.  He rubbed his cheek more firmly against Jason's erection, before turning to nibble the head.  Opening his mouth, he slid over the very tip and sucked lightly.  His hands kneaded Jason's flanks, pulling him up to suck more firmly.    
   
"God, you kill me every time."  Jason arched his back, pressing himself closer and closer to Clark and his intoxicating touch.  "Fuck, love the way you suck me."

Clark smiled at Jason and slid all the way down until his nose pressed into the curls at Jason's groin.  He sucked hard a few times and then hummed, before lifting off.  Playfully, he patted Jason's side and said, "All fours, Coach."

Jason panted softly, looking at Clark with a heated gaze before pushing himself up off the hay and resettling on his hands and knees.  Looking back over his shoulder, he smirked at Clark and then leaned down so that his ass was high in the air.

Clark smacked Jason's ass in response to the smirk and then spread the cheeks, licking his way between them.  He delved all the way to the guardian muscle and then pierced that with his tongue.  Using his alien strength, he pushed apart the passage, making it easier to slide deeper.  
   
"Fuck," Jason groaned, head dropping further between his arms while he panted from the pleasure skating down his spine.  Clark knew just what to do to incapacitate Jason with delight.

Clark lifted Jason off the ground to work in even deeper.  He made sure not to injure the other man, even as he worked his cheeks apart as wide as possible. 

Jason dug at the hay beneath him, not grasping much of anything that could help him balance.  He lifted his head, panting and crying out each time Clark pushed his tongue through the resistance of Jason's ass.  If there was one thing he still wasn't used to, it was Clark's ability to do whatever he wanted with his great strength.

Clark set Jason back down gently and said, "Don't move," in a tone that brooked no argument.  He skimmed off his jeans and underwear, and retrieved a small bottle of lube from his pocket.  Flicking it open and grinning wider at the smell of vanilla, he coated some on his tongue and then leaned down to shove the lubed muscle deep into Jason's ass.

Not daring or even wanting to disobey, Jason stayed where he was, rewarded when Clark's tongue slid back inside his body.  He hummed, spreading his legs wider and arching his back.

Clark spread the lube around and deep with his clever tongue, enjoying the mixed flavors.  He made sure every inch of the vulnerable passage was slicked with lube and spit, before pulling out.  Kneeling, he coated himself quickly with lube.  Opening Jason's cheeks, he pressed against and then rapidly inside them.  Growling with pleasure, he did not stop moving until Jason full enveloped him.  "Ah fuck, yes."

"Fuck, so good Clark."  Jason writhed slightly, Clark's cock buried as deep inside him as it could sit.  He arched his back and rocked forward, only to shove back again once Clark had slipped to the entrance of his body.  "So fucking good."

Clark watched Jason work himself on his cock with quiet amusement.  He shook with the effort of holding still, but the way Jason fucked himself was worth the restraint.  His lover was gorgeous, much desired and all Clark's.

Jason thrust back and forth on Clark's cock, rocking his body as fast as he could while Clark held still.  It wasn't often that he was able to control the movements of their lovemaking.

Clark allowed Jason to move unrestricted for several more moments and then thrust hard without warning.  He clasped Jason's hips and fucked steadily in and out of him.  "Come on, Jason."

Bracing himself on the floor of the hayloft, Jason tipped his head forward again and rocked into Clark's body.  He thrust back as fast and as hard as he could to match the frenzied and brutal pace that Clark was capable of setting.  Jason whined high in his throat, the pleasure setting all of his nerve endings on fire.

Clark stopped suddenly and grasped Jason around the chest, pulling him to his knees.  He knelt back to bring Jason helplessly into his lap, sliding in deeper and giving Clark easy access to Jason's cock.  He stripped that mercilessly and moved his hips in tiny circles to stimulate the tiny bump of Jason's prostate.

"Oh god," Jason groaned, settling back against Clark and loving the way that his lover slid even deeper inside his body.  "So good, Clark."  His hips twitched helplessly on their own.

"Touch yourself for me, Jason," Clark murmured, removing his hand and nipping Jason's right earlobe sharply.  He gripped Jason's hips and began lifting and lowering him, keeping himself still.

Jason groaned, tipping his head to the side so that Clark could bite at him all he wanted.  Obeying the command, Jason curled his hand around his cock and stroked it slow and steady, up and down with a twist over the top every few strokes.  The combination of his own touch and Clark's strength to fuck him in that position made Jason quickly spiral toward his release.

"You're so fucking pretty," Clark growled.  "All splayed out on my lap, legs open, obeying my commands."  He bit down on Jason's neck, careful not to leave a mark.  "Any other time, I do what you say- run laps, do push-ups, throw the ball here, move your feet- but like this, you do what I say.  And you fucking love it, don't you?"  He pulled Jason down hard.

"God, fuck yeah," Jason keened the words, stripping his cock faster and faster with each and every hard, deep thrust.  "Love that you can fucking control me like this, Clark."

Clark chuckled and sped up the movement of Jason on his cock.  "I love it, too," he growled.  "You make my difference something to be grateful for.  Nobody else has ever done that." 

Jason shook his head.  "Their loss."  He groaned and tilted his head back, speeding his hand up as much as he can.

Speeding up as fast as he dared, Clark strove to finish them both off.  "Come for me, Jason," he said and bit down hard on Jason's shoulder.

The bite was all it took, and Jason came, shooting over his fist and onto the hay in front of him.  He trembled in Clark's arms, allowing his lover to move him up and down as needed so that Clark could have the release he so badly wanted as well.

Clark shifted so the power of his own orgasm did not injure Jason and then shook all the way through.  He loved this final moment, when he and Jason were physically as close as possible.  Lowering himself to the hay, he held Jason in his arms, sliding out and nestling him safe against his chest.  "Jason."

"Clark," Jason said on a yawn, entire body going heavy and limp.  Try as he might, it was nearly impossible for Jason to fight the sleepiness that settled into his bones after Clark had fucked him.

Always tender and protective after sex, Clark found a comfortable spot to curl up in the hay and pulled Jason to him.  He would watch after Jason for the hour or so he slept, feeling animosity toward anything that disturbed them.  "Sleep time, huh?"

"Yeah, so sleepy now."  Jason nestled into Clark's body, eyes refusing to open even though he tried to look at his lover.  "Can't wake up."

"Sleep then.  I'll watch after you, Jason."  Clark stroked Jason's hair and rolled to settle more of Jason's weight on himself.  "And when you wake up, I'll take you home."

Jason relaxed the last little bit into sleep, hearing Clark's words in a far off and distant way.  He knew he was safe there, in his lover's arms.


End file.
